Intervertebral devices are used to address diseases or disorders of the spine, or to address damage due to trauma. These devices operate, for example, to stabilize, guide, or limit movement of adjacent vertebrae, while bearing weight. There is a need for a spinal disc assembly that mimics the motion and characteristics of the natural spinal disc. In particular, there is a need for a spinal disc which mimics the six degrees of motion associated with the natural spinal disc.